prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2017
This is a list of various things that took place in 2017. Significant events January *3 - Lehigh County, Pennsylvania, Judge Kelly Banach dismisses charges against Jimmy Snuka in connection with the May 10, 1983, death of Nancy Argentino, deeming Snuka not mentally fit to stand trial. Snuka had been charged in September 2015, 32 years after Argentino's death.Gamiz, Manuel Jr., and Schroeder, Laurie Mason, "Judge dismisses homicide charges against Jimmy Snuka," Chicago Tribune, January 3, 2017. Access date 01-04-2017. *16 - Kurt Angle is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. February *6 - The Rock 'n' Roll Express is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *13 - Theodore Long is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *20 - Diamond Dallas Page is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *27 - Beth Phoenix is announced as being inducted into the 2017 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. Births Deaths January *9 - Timothy Well (55) (Kidney failure) *15 - Jimmy Snuka (73) (Stomach cancer) *25 - Mary Tyler Moore (80) (Complications from pneumonia) February *11 - Chavo Guerrero, Sr. (68) (Liver cancer) *16 - Nicole Bass (52) (Heart attack) *17 - George Steele (79) (Kidney failure) *18 - Ivan Koloff (74) (Liver cancer) Debuts and Returns Events Pay-Per-View Events January *28 - NXT TakeOver: San Antonio *29 - Royal Rumble February *17 - Elimination Chamber March *5 - Fast Lane April *1 - NXT TakeOver: Orlando *2 - WrestleMania 33 *30 - Payback May *21 - Extreme Rules June *18 - Money in the Bank July *23 - Battleground August *19 - NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III *20 - SummerSlam September *10 - Backlash *24 - Clash of Champions October *8 - No Mercy *22 - Hell in a Cell November *18 - NXT TakeOver: Houston *19 - Survivor Series December *17 - TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs *TBA - Roadblock Retirements February *13 - Rosa Mendes Title changes January *3 - Dean Ambrose defeated The Miz © (w/ Maryse) to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship on Smackdown *7 - Drew Galloway defeated Moose © to win the TNA Grand Championship *8 - Bobby Lashley defeated Eddie Edwards © to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship *8 - Trevor Lee defeated DJ Z © in a Ladder match to win the TNA X Division Championship *9 - Chris Jericho defeated Roman Reigns © to win the WWE United States Championship on RAW *12 - Moose defeated Drew Galloway © to win the TNA Grand Championship *25 - Team Next Level (Devin Driscoll & Tony Gunn) defeated Big Smooth (Big Jon & Justin Smooth) © to win the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship *25 - Robbie Walker defeated Tyler Matrix ©, Big Zo & Reverend Stuart Miles (w/ Josh Ashcraft) in a Four Way Match to win the OVW Television Championship *28 - The Authors of Pain (Rezar & Akam) (w/ Paul Ellering) defeated #DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa) © to win the NXT Tag Team Championship at NXT TakeOver: San Antonio *28 - Bobby Roode defeated Shinsuke Nakamura © to win the NXT Championship at NXT TakeOver: San Antonio *29 - Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson defeated Cesaro & Sheamus © to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship at the Royal Rumble 2017 *29 - Neville defeated Rich Swann © by submission to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at the Royal Rumble 2017 *29 - John Cena defeated AJ Styles © to win the WWE World Championship at the Royal Rumble 2017 February *12 - Naomi defeated Alexa Bliss © to win the WWE Smackdown Women's Championship at the Elimination Chamber 2017 *12 - Bray Wyatt defeated John Cena ©, AJ Styles, Baron Corbin, The Miz & Dean Ambrose in a Elimination Chamber match to win the WWE Championship at the Elimination Chamber 2017 *13 - Bayley defeated Charlotte Flair © to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship on Raw. *21 - Alexa Bliss defeated Becky Lynch to win the vacant WWE Smackdown Women's Championship References Category:Wrestling Years